Love, Marriage and Family
by Sg1Trooper
Summary: What all shippers want for Jack and Sam.


Just something that came to mind of what should happen at the end of season 10 or it could be a great opening for season 11... Here's hoping and wishing and Save STARGATESG1!

Love, Marriage and Family

* * *

Jack yawn and tried to move but was hindered by the dead weight that was lying on top of him. He tried not to laugh as he heard the cute snore that was coming from her.

She said she never snored.

Oh to have a recording device to record the non- snore coming from her at this moment.

He loved waking up with her.

It made things right in the world to know she loved him as much as he loved her. Things were never the same once he left the SGC and she was reassigned to Area 51.

He made sure she was not in his chain of command and had come over that night as she packed her stuff to move and asked her if she wanted to get a bite to eat as in a date.

They never made it to dinner.

Instead, they enjoyed a nice breakfast in bed the next day after finally doing what they had wanted to do for so long.

They 'd been together ever since, making Cassie ecstatic, Daniel giddy and Teal'c actually smiled and said he was happy for them.

He started to draw on her bare back. She nuzzled his neck and started to nip it.

"He no marks I have to go to the SGC today and I don't think it would look good if the Head of Homeworld security walking in with a hickey."

She giggled and he groaned.

She knew exactly what her giggling did to him. She was made aware of it in Antarctica those many years ago when they thought they were stranded on the ice planet.

He said it was his side arm, she knew better and reminded him from time to time that he had been attracted to her way back then.

If she only knew it was the day she walked through that door and challenged him to arm wrestle.

She giggled again.

When ever she laughed or giggled all rational thoughts went out the window, it was music to his ears and his other bodily parts responded as well.

"Sam you know what giggling means."

He flipped her onto her back and she started to laugh.

"That's it you know what the price is for giggling and laughing so be prepared to pay the piper."

He started to kiss her neck and tickle her.

"Jack we don't have time, you have to brief with General Landry."

He started to nuzzle and nip her.

"I'd rather debrief you, oh wait you're already "debriefed".

"Jack come on I have to be there too, Dr. Lee is bound to screw something up with my new project. This is my baby and he thinks he's going to get all the credit he has another…"

She gasped as he bit into her shoulder.

"Stop now Jack or we'll never leave."

He pulled away and pouted.

"I don't get to see you enough now that you're back at the SGC. I know they need you and SG1 needs you but so do I. I wish these Origami's would just disappear."

She sat up and came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Jack, we just have to treasure the time we have that's the best we can do for now. Remember a year ago we couldn't even do this. I hate being away from you and I miss you like crazy when were apart but SG1 needs me and I can't let them or you down. We have to find a way to defeat these origami's Jack and we will and then will see where we go from there."

He turned and cupped her face, "marriage and family Sam that's where we go. That's all I ever wanted. But if you want I'll retire now."

She shook her head, "No you can't and you know it."

She smiled as a tear escaped her eye. His words finally sinking in.

He looked at the tear that escaped and called out.

"Sam?"

She looked up at him.

"Do you mean it? Marriage, Children with me?"

He snorted, 'No silly with Vala geez for some one so smart."

She smacked him and he pulled her into his lap.

"Samantha Carter would you do me the honors of being my wife?"

He reached under his pillow and pulled out a box.

She gasped as she took it from his hands and opened it.

A single band of white gold was inside.

"Yes."

"Sweet!"

They were about to kiss when both of their phones rang.

He took the band out of the box placed it on her finger and kissed her as he grab both phones.

He answered it was Landry.

She answered hers it was Dr. Lee.

They both smiled and knew there would be time for celebrating later.

They had work to do to secure their future, to secure their dream of love, marriage and family.


End file.
